Five nights AND days at Rain's
by Wolfgirlstories
Summary: "come one, come all! come to the horror filled fright. Can you survive, five nights at Rain's? come and experience five full days AND nights at this horror attraction. Come meet Rain the wolf, Havik the bleeding, Endo the broken. And all the other of Rain's friends!" this is about five nights at Freddy's! own characters can be accepted!
1. Chapter 1

(Authors note:

welcome to a five nights at Freddy's fan fiction!)

"come one, come all! come to the horror filled fright. Can you survive, five nights at Rain's? come and experience five full days AND nights at this horror attraction." a voice bounced out of the tv. Rachel was going there tomorrow. with 5 other girls and 6 other boys. "Come meet Rain the wolf, Havik the bleeding, Endo the broken and all the other of Rain's friends!" the voice said. "Each person that enters must be 17 or 18 to come and see these horrors! 6 boys, 6 girls. 99% have failed this daring attraction!" Rachel stared at the advertisement as it finished she had to go her friends had made her.

(the drive to Five nights at rains)

Rachel stared her black hair falling in her face all she needed was herself to do this she was sitting in the back watching her friends speak. "I bet Rachel will break on the first night!" her friend Jake said laughing as he drove to the horror attraction. Her other friend Rebecca spoke afterwards "yeah Rachel you're totally going to be scared witless!" she said the blonde girl laughed teasing her. Rachel spoke back "I'll only get scared if there's dolls or something. Those things are creepy" she shuttered at the thought of a doll just staring at her with it's button eyes soullessly.

They arrived at the building it seemed the following nights'll be a horror fest. Rachel stepped out in her grey hoodie so did Jake and Rebecca. The three walked in instantly a animatronic stood tall in front of them it was yellow and was stained with red blood.

The machine had a eye to eye smile stitched together it was a wolf creature his eyes locked down toward them a delirious voice erupted from the yellow wolf "hehehe! welcome to Rain's! They call me Stitches" he said his jaws stretching his stitching his mechanical voice chuckled. He stretched out a yellow arm blood dripping down from his shoulder it spread down his arm to his hand. Stitches smiled as his left ear fell down, a clicking sound filled the air. Rachel stared at the machine her friends edging her on to take the monstrosity's hand. She did and felt cold blood on her hand, the machine instantly twitched and flinched at the feeling of a human's hand. Stitches' hand curled its fingers suddenly almost making her bleed with the force "you will die in there" his voice had suddenly contorted his head tilted as he did this the group gave reactions. Jake stared boredom covered his eyes "sure whatever" Rebecca gasped and Rachel struggled against the stronger grip. Stitches opened his jaws as if to bite her his mouth was filled with blood and four rows of sharp teeth.

(that's the end of chapter one! I still have to add 4 more girls and 5 more boys I am accepting your human characters and even your animatronics if I feel they fit! if you want to submit your characters fill this form and post it in a reveiw!

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

personality:

crush?:

human or animatronic?:)


	2. Chapter 2

Stitches let go of Rachel's hand just to end up grabbing her arm and pulling her up lifting her without any effort.

Rachel stared her eyes widened with fear until a broken voice erupted behind Stitches "P-P-P-P-Put her down. n-n-n-n-n-n-now" the voice

of the broken robot belonged to a wolf robot he had a broken jaw it showed his endo skeleton,

His chest exposed gears and mechanical ribs. It was Endo the broken "I-I-I-I don't Ha-have-have t-t-t-time for this

.." Endo's voice broke off. Stitches let her go halfheartedly and walked off.

Jake stared at the robots "uh. where's the other people?" Jake asked at the robot. Endo malfunctioned and glitched as he replied "T-T-T-They hav-haven't re-re-re-re-replied yet" he said his mechanical voice shimmering. Rebecca stared "well the first thing we can do is play some sort of game yeah?" she asked staring. Rachel gasped as she fell letting out a small shriek when she had landed. Eyes could be seen behind Endo they stared at the new humans harshly.

Endo made a clicking sound at every motion he did. He flicked his hand "c-c-c-c-come." A click sounded at the end of his speech. Endo walked in front of them he seem bothered by his insane twitching and malfunctions. Jake Rebecca and Rachel followed the robot slightly aware of clanks and gears running sounds bursting through the building. Rebecca walked forward staring at the robot, Rachel suddenly stopped as Endo had stopped and glitched "h-h-h-here. B-b-b-b-boy's room. Girl's room. You s-s-s-s-shouldn't have come. This is w-w-w-where-" he was cut off by a female voice "we have new visitors.. Oh.. Hello" her voice echoed the robot stood up she had strings stuck around her hands and a rope around her neck, she was white with a heart on her chest and red hearts in her eyes she also had a blush. She seemed like a kid friendly toy, Endo spoke back "Heart. t-t-t-they're not l-l-l-l-like the others. T-t-hey wont .. _d-d-d-d-do_ that t-t-t-t-o you." he said a click sounded. Heart stared not even flinching at the kids or his words, she sat back down in the darkness her hands tangled with strings. Jake stared "uh not scary yet. what should we do?" Rebecca tried to lighten the mood "lets play truth or dare or spin the bottle or something." Rachel nodded "seems okay. Should we play with them too or no.."

(chapter 3 is coming soon I still need to add 4 more girls and 5 more boys and maybe more animatronics

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

crush?:

human or animatronic?:

I'm also thinking of making a five nights at freddy's dare type thing with some of these characters so post some reviews if you think that's a good idea )


End file.
